Destiny
by jememj
Summary: Isabel and Michael have a destiny to fulfill and it cannot be with them being apart!The only problem? They still don't know it!  Story takes place after the ending on the first season!Read and Review!
1. Colourful Sleepless Night

**Chapter one: Colourful sleepless night.**

It was a sunny night. The sky was pitch black with twinkling star everywhere, each of them holding a specific story in which you could dream and add all kind of mystery when you were a young and romantic girl. Isabel was one of them. She has always dreamed that one day; her own perfect charming prince would come. He wouldn't be beautiful, romantic and following the entire list that every teenager girl could have for. No, he would just have been able to accept her like she was, for who she really was. The only problem was how was it possible for a human guy to accept an alien girl even if she was full of humour, comprehension and had a perfect character? Isabel laughed internally. There was the second problem! Isabel wasn't the one who could jot a long list of this kind of womanly feature.

"Come on, a thousand sheep count and there I am, still awaken as if the day has just begun" Isabel complained.

She switched on the light and took the last edition of the touristy' guide of New York. She has since a long time dreamed about visiting the city, but this time her dream would come true. She had already booked the flight ticket and there were nothing and no one, alien or not, who would stand in her way. That was her thought, twenty minutes later when she realized that she hadn't even read the first page of her book.

Isabel sat comfortably in her bed, her head full of what they had discovered about their origins seven nights ago, one week earlier. She was still under the shock and awe of seeing her birth-mother. Never had she imagined even in her foulest dream of this. Her adoptive mother, as soon as she had seen her, back 13 years ago in the orphanage, had filled her heart with love. It wasn't a surprise that she had been feeling home even on the first night in her new bed at the Evans. Her brother Maxwell wasn't so lucky. At that time, he was waking up every night, crying, screaming and asking to go back home.

The only wish Isabel had had was about having Michael with them. She has always needed him in a different way than her brother Max. Michael and hers relationship was smoother and more accepting that the one she had with Max. Of course, they were often confronting each other but it seemed like they were able to compromise time to time, at least more easily than with Max.

Isabel signed. She could remember nights when she and Michael would complain about Max or making fun of him. They could also just spend time reading or thinking about life somewhere else, sometime about where they really were from. Michael hadn't had the chance to be adopted and he was moving from foster family to foster family until one day he stopped at Hanks. Isabel knew that Michael wasn't so well there but never had she been so sure since the day Max had confessed that he used violence on him. Isabel had felt so much hate toward the human that for the first time she had wished someone else death. What had hurt the more was the fact that he didn't feel the need to confide in her. Max was ok but Maria? Why had he felt more at ease with her than with me? She had asked herself for a long time. She knew that she was possessive and having no one else than Max and Michael, it has been difficult for her to share until she realized that she could be friend with their girlfriend and even have pleasure opening, well trying to open to other.

However, before the placement of the V constellation and those dreams, never had she fantasized on Michael, neither had she ever imagined that she could have been betrayed to him in her previous life. In one simple message of less than 10 minutes, her entire life was once again being messed up by some revelations accompany with major's life threats.

Isabel didn't know what to do, how to react or even what to think about it anymore. Was she supposed to go with or against the flow? Having the responsibility of the safe of her people, could she allow herself to choose her own destiny? She understood that Max wanted to build his future with Liz and stayed as human as possible but she was also shared about this other part of her which has been awakening since Nasedo and Tess' arrival. Every bond she had built previously was upside down. On one side was her brother ready to fight anything too much alien and on the other side was Michael, looking forward for it. Tess was right in the middle. Although she was too much strange and alien due to her childhood in contact with Nasedo, she also was the realization of her life' dream: a girlfriend to whom she could be one hundred percent herself.

Lost in her thought, Isabel was playing with two of the healing yellows rocks. Her brain was still compiling all sorts of information's but it always came back to square one: her mom was just so beautiful. Without acknowledging it, she has accepted that it was a part of her which she had missed more than she has realized.

A smile boomed on her face when she compared her two moms. They both have the tendency of smiling beautifully while talking or looking at her. They both in different ways have built her need of becoming herself a mom. She could so much imagine herself with a small child.

At that very moment, _that_ feeling overwhelmed her again. She didn't know how to explain it! It was something, something changing in her…still. She knew that something was shifting in her. She was aware that Tess has confirmed that the only way to get pregnant was the very human technique so well discussed in every girl magazine. Anyway, whatever was going on inside her during the V constellations implementation was still up! Having to run for Liz' safety, then Max' one and finally fight for themselves has taken her mind from this continuous situation. Now that things were slowing down, she took attention on the matter again.

She was terrified to talk about it. She was truly scared to know what was happening to her, now that her only explanation of it has disappeared.

Feeling slightly tired, Isabel lay down on her cosy and warm red bed, focusing on the peace inside of her relied to her mom. Her hand with the rocks on her belly, she was breathing deeply and calmly in order to calm her as much as possible. Little by little, she felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier and without noticing she has fallen asleep. At that very moment the healing rocks emitted their own vibrations, resonant with each other for a few seconds. The vibrations were soon converted into colours. Has she been awoken, she would have admired the purest colours, two different shades never seen on earth. After one minute, one of the rocks turned into a light baby mix of ecru and purple whereas the second one took a dark green colour and then varied from the darkest to the lighter green. The rocks did their tricks during two hours before returning to their original state.

Outside of the Evans' house, on the opposite pavement, Nasedo and a slim brown looking girl were standing still and looking amazed and scared at the same time at Isabel' window. From outside not only light was seen but alien symbols and images were playing happily in a succession of bright and silly shows…at least for aliens eyes.


	2. Spying And Black Out

Hello everyone! I would like to thank in first place my two reviewers who gave me their point of view of this first chapter, so Karkooka and Mrs. Fantasy thank you again! Swilliamstx and magicisagift thank you also for adding me and let me know that you would like to see what I'm going to put the character through! Thank you of course to all of you who are reading this story so far! I have written this chapter so many time and then change my mind that I cannot look at it with an objective point of view so I count on you to let me know what you guy think of it! Enjoys!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing only the crazy plot!

**Chapter two: Spying and black out.**

The next day Isabel woke up at 7 am just in time to take a good shower and try a dozen of different outfits. She finished by opting for a long white dress that she matched with a light red belt and shoes. She was finally ready to go out with Tess. They needed a pause and do some shopping. Her mother has given her a pleasant amount of money to congratulate her for her good grade. She was delighted to be able to shop without restrain. However, before going to her chase she decided to take a breakfast before picking her friend up. She needed strength to the big battle of a shopping day. As she was heading downstairs, she met Max who looked exhausted.

"Where are you going?" he asked his eyes full of sleep.

"Shopping. Tess. All day" she enumerated, only focusing on the mouth-watering smell of the pancakes her mom was just baking.

"Ha OK!" he said without wanting anymore details and like a zombie his feet moved toward his room.

"Where were you last night?" she asked him, already knowing his cheesy answer. Liz was going into a camp or something during summer and her stalker of brother just tried to take a glance of her every day and night which seemed completely desperate on Isabel's eyes.

"Walking around and then tried to crash at Michael' house but he wasn't there! How strange don't you think?" Max murmured.

"Nothing is ever strange with Mike! He always have a scheme on, he might be on his high alert right now since our use of the communicator." Isabel argued while continuing her way toward the kitchen.

As she arrived there, she smiled warmly to her mom and took three pancakes and a full glass of orange juice. She began gulping them down under the surprised glare of her mom.

"That's wonderfully tasty mom. I really should look how you do it in order to redo it one day." She said strangely due to her full mouth.

"Watch your manner baby!" Mrs Evans reprimanded her, fighting a smile at her daughter appetite. She has always wondered how she could eat like that and still keep her voluptuous body without some over pound weight.

Isabel gave her a smile back and swallowed before drinking hastily her juice and took her key before screaming:

"Have to go, sorry mom, talk with you later."

"I really hate when she talks with those piece of sentences" Mr Evans said, entering the place and taking the half full plate of food of his daughter while shaking his head with disapprobation. Kissing his wife on the temple, he began to complain about how their children were growing too quickly for him.

Isabel has reached Tess' too big house for one person and was waiting for her to come out. Five minutes later, she was still waiting so she pressed again Tess' cell phone number who answered as soon as it rings and begged her to wait a bit. She was sounding out of breathe and that surprised Isabel. Before she had time to think it thoroughly a browned haired girl who was approximately in her thirties opened the house door. She fixed Isabel few second before grinning but disappearing into the house.

Tess came, murmuring who know what and sat angrily in her seat. Isabel didn't ask anything about what happen at least for the moment and she begun to drive to the biggest mall of the surrounding.

Two hours of driving later they were arriving to the huge mall after having talked about their different expectations of the day. The last twenty minutes were full of silence during which Isabel thought about the girl she had catch a glance at Tess' house. She thought that she might be Nasedo kind of girlfriend or something like that. It was the only explanation on why Tess was so obviously out of good spirit. Having to always be alone most of the time, she might be jealous to have to share him and her space with a girl she knew nothing about. Isabel wondered then if the girl knew what Nasedo was and if she was even human.

Anyways, when they arrived, they put away everything that was not needed and went into the shop all problems stopping at the door of the car. For the first hours, the girls shopped together before opting for the fact that they will not have enough time to do every shop they wished. So they separated for the next four hours. Isabel was going crazy about all the new collection of Abercrombie and fish. She focused then on finding a long sexy dress. She had no idea of when she will be wearing it but she was sure to be perfect for whatever party she would be attending in New York. She was dreaming about this trip since so long that she was already thinking about how to skip all her sleeping time to enjoy the 'city which never sleep'. Even through her bubble of happiness, she felt uneasy all the time. At first she was sure to be followed and she kept checking behind her but the mall was crowded and she never caught anyone really staring at her.

She mocked herself for being so paranoiac and she decided to find now some high heels to go with her new low cut true religion blue jeans. During her research, she felt slightly light headed, but she didn't want to lose any time and she pressed herself to fight this feeling. Going out of the shop, she was surrounded by an incredible amount of people who pushed her back and forth. She was feeling claustrophobic for the first time of her life. It was like she was being trapped, she couldn't breathe and the panic rose into her. She searched for any exit possible but it was like she was tapped to the floor wherever she was. Her heartbeat might have gone higher than 150 per minute and she was still. Her cheek became red before losing all her colour.

She felt her world shifted and spin quicker and quicker. She could no longer focus and closed her eyes as much as she could. Her body became light and she back out. The lights were mirrored to flash and went out during 10 seconds. People panicked and screamed were heard. The electric spare group took over and soon enough everything was back to normal.

At 250 kilometres, Michael who was working at the Crashdown and frying some steak, felt strange. He put in hand on his heart and losing control of his leg, he felt. He felt sweat invading his face and his heart beat accelerated. He focused on calming himself. He could hear Maria coming to him and called Mr Parker who came running to him. He kept asking him what was wrong, but he neither knew what was wrong nor could he even have the strength to answer. He thought one minute that he was going to faint but all of a sudden the phenomenon stopped. Michael stood up and breathed as deeply as he could.

Mr Parker even when he assured that he felt good, gave him his day. Maria was pleading him to go rest and finally he accepted.

Arriving at his house, he crashed into his coach and without comprehending what happened to him, he felt compelled to find Isabel. He couldn't explain why but he just knew that she needed him and him only. He tried without success to reach her cell phone but in vain. He finished by putting a message on her vocal box but he was really worried. Max assured him that she might be fine because she was shopping, her favourite past time, with Tess. He calmed down and went to bed.

Strangely enough, he dreamed that he was on some cloud floating and being rock by the clouds on which he was stretched out.

Back to the mall, the browned hair girl has swept Isabel in her arms while a strange little boy was reassembling the different bags of shopping. She put Isabel back into her car but on the passenger seat and then called Tess. She put her hand on the belly of Isabel and a glow went from her hand to the belly. She closed her eyes and smiled before being thrown away by Tess.

"What are you doing?"The blond alien queen asked imperiously to the girl. Tess put her body between Isabel and her, like she needed to protect her.

"Calm down! I haven't harmed her at all. I just saved her for being walked on while she was out." the brown haired said back.

"Whatever! What were you doing here first of all?" she continued suspiciously.

"Protecting you! Nasedo has some matter to take into consideration and he felt bad that you girls were alone so far from home and the guy. So, here I am." she explained.

Isabel regained consciousness at that moment and croaked.

"I knew that someone was spying on me. You could have acknowledged yourself, you know!"

"How are you feeling?" Tess questioned her.

"Weak but okay! I might have being in hypoglycaemia. We have skipped the lunch and I haven't eaten so much this last days."Isabel offered for explication."What's your name" she asked the brown haired girl.

"I'm Kristin. Nice to meet you." She presented herself.

"Nice to meet you too."Isabel said.

"End of the civility! We'd better heading back home anyways. The mall is going to close in less than one hour."Tess concluded.

They went to a Chinese restaurant and picked up some dished before taking the road again.

Isabel slept during the first hour and then asked Tess to keep the episode for herself. She didn't want Max or Michael to keep her under a continuous attention. Tess didn't like her decision but it wasn't hers to make, so she promised.


	3. Ending a chapter

Thanks for the reviews and for taking some time for those who are reading these!

I have to first excuse myself for the time I took before updating but I am actually sick and I do enjoy and am able to write when I have enough energy so that' it! So I already have most of the plot done but I still have to put it black on white! (The hardest part in my opinion!) Anyway enough chit chat let's go back to our story! I hope that you will enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ending a chapter**

Isabel surprised herself by waking up the next afternoon at one pm. She had slept sixteen hours without interruption. A first in her entire life! She refused to alarm herself and thought about the fact that she felt like that since the day they went to the cave and heard about their destiny. She wondered if the use of the communicator was the cause of it. She was stretching and thinking about what could be her plans for the day when Max knocked on her door. Without waiting for an answer, he entered.

"How are you doing?" he asked in a normal tone but his eyes were showing a great deal of anguish. Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Max. Always have, always will. I'm no Liz, remember?"

"You're half human Isabel and you should remind yourself of that when you act like you're indestructible!" he mumbled.

"When have I ever done that?"Isabel replied, with a smile on her lips.

"You're my sister, the only one! A princess, no less, so it is an understatement to say that you're a precious spoiled person."Max teased her before taking his serious face again. "I'm worried about you Isabel. Yesterday you had dark circle and you slept 16 hours straight. That is not normal."

"Max, chill out! You said it yourself I'm half human so nothing wrong there."

"Yes only half and we, hybrids do not sleep so long. I maybe need to check up on you" he said while advancing his hand to her head to do so.

Isabel pushed him away before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm fine, feeling great and everything. Stop it and go check on Liz!Give me some space."

"She is gone!" he said with a sad voice.

"She is on vacation Max, not gone. Listening to you, I would have thought that she was dead or moving away." Isabel complained.

"Don't speak about misfortunes please!"Max begged.

Isabel laughed and went under the shower. She felt revivified. Hearing Max talking about his loved one, she decided to see Alex. She hadn't spoken to him since 'the revelations' and even if she knew that Maria and Liz might have already briefed him about the entire details of everything, he had the right to hear it from her. She was quite apprehensive of how he was going to react. Their relationship has just begun to deepen into something of high potentials, but before giving it one chance, it has all vanished.

She opened her drawer and searched for something to wear. She wondered about the fact that even when having so much choice on clothes; she still couldn't find anything for what she was going to do. If there was one constant about her life, it has been her need of normalcy. She had always looked for it. She had played the game of the perfect human alien in every part of her life. She had been a cheerleader, had some acquaintances with the girls of her class since she wasn't able to have more. She had invested her time in associations and took an active part in school events. The last step was to build a relationship with a human boy and after debating about it with herself for a long time, she had decided to give Alex a chance, to let him in, to see her for who she really was. Now that she had realized that no matter how hard she would push herself toward normalcy, she would never achieve it, she had to admit that the only feeling she had for Alex was a strong friendship. No matter on which side she looked at it, no matter how nice he was with her, she couldn't make her heart beat faster seeing him, make her ached for him when he kissed her or missed him like crazy when he wasn't around.

She had accepted that one way or another she was going to hurt him and it seemed to her that it would be less painful if she was completely honest with him now than later. Isabel felt her inside getting all over the place with apprehension but she felt like she had to do it.

All in black as if she was attending a funeral, Isabel knocked on Alex door' house. Her heart was furiously beating and every pore of her skin seemed to be busy to make her perspiring. The sooner would be the better, Isabel thought. She took a deep breath and knocked once more. She heard Alex voice screaming two minutes but he seemed far away from opening it. She moved her hand to change the molecular structure of the door but she didn't know if his parents were there or not so she simply waited. Finally, Alex opened the door; He was covered by sweat, his shirt was grounding his body and his legs were half uncovered thanks to his Capri pants. Without being all muscles, Alex body sure had his advantage.

"Isabel? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, visibly surprised to see her in front of his threshold.

"Do I need a reason to come visit you?"

"No, no, of course not! I was just surprised... you know ...since we didn't have any exchange since ...you know." He tried to explain.

"Do I disturb you? What were you doing?"Isabel asked a bit of impatience being heard in her voice.

"Some re-organisations in my room! Nothing extraordinary!" he replied; there was a silence and he invited her to enter.

"Do you want something to drink? I don't have anything fancy, just the basics."

"I would just like some water please." She answered following him in his kitchen.

"So what's new?"

"Hum...just the usual...Max being a stalker, Michael being..." she began before being interrupted by Alex.

"Let's not talk about him shall we? Maria is completely damaged because of him. She might have spent all her salary in tissue."

"How is she coping with all ...that?"

"She is struggling to get over him but it isn't easy for her. She is really in love with him you know." Alex said looking straight into her eyes like if he was trying to look as deep as possible in her.

"It's not easy for him also." She wanted to defend him.

"Did he say so? Is he regretting to put her into this?"He frowned while asking.

"No but it's Michael you know and..."

"Stop making yourself his defender. The truth is that there are no excuses. Just because he is Michael doesn't mean that we should kiss the ground he walks on."

"That is not what I have said. You're right it is better if we don't talk about him."

"No. I want to know. What do you think is the possible excuse for his behaviour? I'm curious."

Isabel didn't like the tone that Alex was using. It was like he was taking a hundredth steps back in their relationship. It looked like it was again team human against team alien. Alex was also very protective of Liz and Maria so she chose to not use the same tone he was using and to calm down the atmosphere which was being electric.

"I just want you to know that we also are lost in all of it. This situation is affecting each of us in ways that we didn't expect to. The Peerce situation and everything that follow has let us weaker emotionally. We have to take into consideration new parameters."

"Oh you mean like you being with Michael, and I mean by that like a couple." He ironically asked.

"No I mean the fact that he killed someone Alex. We have power but we never have to use it against someone. We never lost someone and were close to. Please Alex why don't you try to understand? We are the target; the enemy and now an entire civilisation destiny are on our shoulders. And as if it wasn't enough, now, we also have to be in constant alert about other alien who want us in one way or another." Isabel spoke and felt herself freeze as she was thinking. Saying it aloud make it so much more terrifying. She brushed her hand against her arms as if she needed warmth in the forty degree Celsius of New Mexico.

"I know Isabel but it is difficult for us too."

"I think that it is better for us to break up!"

"What? How did we go from Maria and Michael from us being apart?"

"You just said it! It is difficult for you too and it will be less..."

"Don't! Don't even try Isabel. You said that like ...like you just thought about it right now, like what I said was the reason of you wanting to break up with me. How can you? How dare you put that on my behalf when we both know that the only reason you came here was to terminate our chance of being together?"Alex lost his temper.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accepted it way back then!"

"We are not Maria and Michael nor Max and Liz! We didn't rush into this, we use our brain, and there is no reason for us to end it like that. Think about it Iz!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That's not enough! Why don't you give me five good reasons, just five Isabel? If you can give those five then I will reconsider it!"

"No Alex. We could try this relation if we had at least five good reasons to continue it! There is no chance for us to be happy together. There is a time when you have to admit that you cannot fight fate."

"Fate? Really?"

"I know now why I'm here Alex. I am not going to just ignore it. I don't even know how long I will be here!"

"Here?"

"Yes Alex! Here in Roswell, here in New Mexico, here like here on earth."

"So, you're just gonna abandon, let it go after all we've been through?"

"There are no other options, I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

"That is my decision to make Isabel, not yours. I have always said to you that I'm willing to go as far as possible with you no matter what difficulties we might have to go through. You're the only one who has no faith in us. I can't make it work alone."

From there on, the tension builds up and old resentment came back in Alex mind. Before realizing it, he was shouting so much that people from the street could hear all complains and deception he had had with her. Never Isabel and Alex have had such a big fight. Most of the time Alex was compromising but he might have sensed that this time there were no coming back. All the fury kept inside just escape as a gas which has been containing in a pressurized bottle.

Alex convinced that they were master of their own life couldn't accept her acceptation of her future being planned out for her. More than anything he insisted on the fact that she did not have to go to Michael or to follow the expectations of her family. He kept on repeating that she was choosing the easy way, that she was not even giving their relation a try. He continued by adding that she was incapable of opening herself to someone else in a real relationship. Things just got worse when he predicted that she will finish alone with no one wishing to even try to see behind all her walls.

His monologue let Isabel shocked and speechless. She hadn't previewed it to go so far. She realized that she was both losing her friend and her boyfriend. She find her voice back to tell him that she was conscious that her future might not be with Mike but that one thing was sure, it was not going to be with him either.

She went home with her spirit down to find her mom looking to their family albums in which were pictures of Max and her young. She questioned Isabel again about what she did remember from her past and how often she thinks about it. Isabel tried to lie but her mother kept on repeating that she needed to know her past because it is essential to build her future. No matter how hard she says that she didn't want to talk about it, on how terrible it make her feel, it changed nothing. She felt powerless and focus on it through the night. She couldn't sleep at all.

When the sun rise again on the next day, Isabel decided to spend time with Mike. It was some time since they hadn't watched some DVD and spent some quality time together. When she arrived at Mike home he was not there so she cleaned up, did some extra shopping and cooked him an enormous real lunch. While she was waiting for him, she left exhausted and sit down on the coach which was also Mike's bed. His smell was everywhere, so strong and appeasing in some ways. She breathed deeply and it put her at ease. Soon she was sleepy and then falls asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 3! So how did you like it! Next one will be strange but I like it like that! Lol! Review please!


End file.
